Interstellar Love
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Todo comienza con una sonrisa, una mirada o una simple risa compartida. La amistad nace entre ellos y en un solo instante, sus almas se entrelazan. ¿Quien hubiera creído que el destino los quiso unir de esa manera tan especial? [Serie de Drabbles.]
1. I believe in tomorrow

**Hola mis queridos**...He aquí con un nuevo proyecto. ¡Bueno, les cuento! **Mi net está medio muerta** por ahí, la estan arreglando, y me vino la inspiración y como no tenía otra alternativa, tuve que escribir en mi cuaderno...todo...**¡Absolutamente todo!** Agh, me duele la mano, aunque, lo bueno es que tengo casi todos (eso es lo bueno que sean cortitos)

¡Esto sera una serie de Drabbles! (nunca he hecho uno) cabe aclara que ninguno va a tener relación entre sí, en cuestiones de tiempo tampoco, jeje, ya lo iran entiendo cuando lo lean...¡Ah si! Y seran sobre mis dos parejas favoritas, las mas tiernas y hermosas que hay. Tengan bien en claro que seran de a una pareja, en cada actualizacion yo les diré de cual es...xD de eso no se preocupes.

Nada es mío, ni los personajes que se mencionan o los que protagonizan este fic. Es una pena, pero es la verdad absoluta, la verdad-verdad.

Bueno! Ahora a lo importante que todos quieren...que es leer.

**¡Que los disfruten!**

* * *

La sala se llenó de gritos de júbilo, pues el enemigo había sido derrotado. ¿Por qué no habrían de festejar que, gracias a la ayuda de todos, pudieron vencer a ese ser desconocido llamado "Tabuu"? ¡Nada les impedía alegrarse y relajarse un poco! Ahora solo debían disfrutar los momentos de paz y esperar hasta que Master Hand se recuperara y Crazy Hand dejara de llorar por los rincones alegando ser un "pésimo hermano menor"; pero bueno, esa es otra historia.

Entre tanto bullicio, había un pequeño niño psíquico contemplando sus alrededores con una expresión de paz y tranquilidad. Si, era verdad, estaba disfrutando el haber participado en este torneo. Conoció a gente interesante, increíble y no tan amable, pero, no podía negar que desde que llegó aquí, su vida cambió y mucho; todo era tan diferente a comparación de su Tazmily natal; dejo brotar un suspiro de sus labios y sonrió de lado. No estaría mal divertirse un poco.

─¡Lucas!─. Gritó una voz conocida por el rubio. ─Aquí estabas, me tenías preocupado. De un momento a otro, desapareciste de mi vista.

─Lo siento Red─. Dijo con calma y con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. Un tinte carmín no tardó demasiado en aparecer. ─En verdad, lo lamento.

─No tienes de que disculparte─. Le revolvió los cabellos y sonrió al ver que ese mechón rubio no se había desarmado. ─Por cierto. ¿Has ido a conversar con ese chico de gorra roja?

Lucas se sonrojó furiosamente. ─No─. Respondió para luego comenzar a jugar con sus dedos. ─No lo he visto…por e-e-eso n-no he podi-dido agrad-decerle.

El entrenador Pokémon sonrió conmovido por la actitud del menor, no podía negar que se veía muy tierno. ─En ese caso ¿Por qué no vas y lo saludas?

─¿Sa-sa-saludarlo?

─Si─. La sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchó al estar emocionado; tal vez, un poco más emocionado que Lucas. ─Mira─. Señaló una de las esquinas de la habitación. ─¿No es él?

El ojiazul desvió la mirada hacia la dirección señalada, y efectivamente, Red tenía razón. Conversando con otros peleadores, se encontraba el otro chico psíquico de gorra roja y típica vestimenta, además de su inseparable mochila amarilla. Lucas lo miró con detenimiento, notando la alegre sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo malo de todo ello, es que no podía ver sus ojos; esos extraños ojos violeta.

─No creo que esté bien. Después de todo, está con sus amigos─. Murmuró sintiéndose decepcionado y sus ojos azules demostraron aquel sentimiento. ─Tal vez, otro día.

Antes de que Red pudiera replicar, se escuchó otra voz de fondo. ─¡Red!─. Exclamó, aparentemente, un niño.

─¡Toon Link!

─¡Viejo! No te había visto─. Chocó los cinco con el entrenador Pokémon. ─Desapareciste.

─Es verdad.

─¡Sí! Tenía pensado buscarte, pero luego apareció esa cosa y no pude volver a verte─. Rio divertido al recordar la situación. ─ Así que, la culpa la tiene Crazy Hand. Él me encerró a mí, a Wolf y a otros que no recuerdo en una habitación. ¡Entiendo que esté loco, pero no para tanto!─. Detuvo su carcajada al percatarse de la presencia del psíquico. ─¿Qué es él?

─Él es Lucas, estuvo ayudándome a encontrar a mis Pokémons─ Respondió Red. ─Lucas, él es Toon Link. Lo conocí el primer día, pero luego lo perdí de vista y no lo vi más─. Se cruzó de brazos y dejo escapar un suspiro. ─Parece ser que voy a perder de vista a todos los niños rubios.

Toon Link golpeó su hombro. ─No seas aguafiestas, rojito─. Esquivó por poco el ataque de su amigo. ─¡Solo bromeo, solo bromeo!─. Aclaró su garganta y estiró la mano en dirección al ojiazul. ─¡Mucho gusto! Soy Toon Link o TL, como quieras decirme.

─S-soy Lucas─ Tomó su mano y devolvió el saludo.

─¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!

Ambos muchachos sonrieron al otro e internamente supieron que este era el comienzo de una gran amistad.

─Bueno Red, me debes una pelea y…─. Se detuvo al notar que el adolescente había desaparecido. ─¿Dónde demonios se metió?─. Lucas no respondió a eso, se sonrojó y señaló hacia su derecha.

TL miró en aquella dirección y vio que Red estaba conversando con un niño de sombrero rojo y otro con traje de esquimal; de un momento a otro, los dos últimos voltearon para mirarlos a ambos.

─¿Sabes quiénes son?

─N-no.

─Hmmm. Qué raro─ Repentinamente, una idea apareció. ─¿Por qué no vamos a saludar?

─Pero…─. No pudo continuar porque el pequeño Intio había sujetado su muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el grupo.

─¡Hola!─. Exclamó al llegar. ─¡Red, eres un desconsiderado! Nos abandonas para ir a buscar a otros niños─. Fingió un falso enojo. ─Terminaré creyendo que eres un pervertido─. Dijo con burla y soltó la muñeca de su amigo, quien se sonrojo al ver que era libre.

─A mí no me digan nada─. Levanto sus manos al aire. ─Si me disculpan, hay una linda muñequita que quiero conquistar─. Dijo con un guiño coqueto al final. ─Nos vemos luego.

Dicho esto, se despidió del grupo para luego dejarlos solos; tuvo la corazonada, de que se lo agradecerían en el futuro.

─Así que…─. Toon Link meció su cuerpo de atrás para adelante. ─¿Quiénes son ustedes?

El esquimal sonrió. ─Soy Popo, y con mi hermana somos conocidos como los Ice Climbers─. Respondió señalándose a sí mismo. ─Llevo a todos lados mi martillo─. Tronó sus dedos y su arma predilecta apareció de la nada.

─¡Genial! Yo siempre llevo mi espada─. Saco su sable y comenzó a presumirlo. ─Con ella, puedo derrotar a cualquiera.

Mientras ellos conversaban alegremente sobre sus aventuras, familia y los enemigos a quienes derrotaron, los dos niños psíquicos sonrieron ante el entusiasmo de sus respectivos amigos, hasta que, sus miradas se encontraron fugazmente. Sonrisas tímidas aparecieron en sus rostros junto con una sensación agradable, pero, nunca dirían eso en voz alta; estaban esperando el momento indicado para hablar; Lucas se dio aliento mentalmente, tomo las fuerzas necesarias y dijo con voz penosa.

─Mu-muchas gracias por sal-salvarme.

El ojivioleta parpadeó sorprendido y cayó en cuenta lo que había dicho el rubio a su lado. ─Uh, eso. No fue nada, no tienes que agradecer el haberte ayudado. Fue un placer─. Volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero no duró por mucho. ─Por cierto, soy Ness─. Dijo con una sonrisa.

─M-mi nombre es Lucas─. Murmuró tímidamente, pero con una expresión alegre en su faz.

Los cuatro sabían que esto apenas estaba comenzando y no podían evitar sentirse expectantes con respecto a lo que sucedería luego. No podían esperar. ¿Acaso era normal sentirse de esa manera? Que importaba. Ellos estaban a gusto y tenían grandes esperanzas para esta amistad.

* * *

Adasadasdsassad. Lindo *u*.

Ojala les haya gustado este proyecto tanto como a mi. Actualizaré cuando tenga tiempo, cuando la escuela, mi familia y la net de mi hermana me lo permita, hasta entonces, esto es lo que puedo ofrecerles...Eso es todo guapuritas, nos veremos luego y les mando muchos besos chiquititos, mis amados packs de besos así les duran hasta la proxima actualización.

¡Bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. El mensaje de las Flores

**Hola mis queridos**...¿Cómo estan todos? Yo me encuentro de muuuuuuy buen humor, (no-les-diré-el-por-que), je je, es secreto. Y bueno, decidí aprovechar ese buen humor que tenía y escribir este capi, ya que, por lo que veo, les pareció interesante este fic. ¡Cuando me alegra saber eso! En verdad, se los agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho.

Saben tan bien como yo que nada es mío, salvo la idea del fic y del capitulo. Je je, es una pena.

Ahora, la aclaración del capi. ¡Este es un **NessxLucas**! pero muy, muy, muuuuuy suavecito, que casi ni se nota, o al menos, se nota un poquito el Love entre ellos...bueno, ya enserio, este es de Ness y de Lucas, nuestros niños psiquicos...¿Cómo se les dice a ellos? ¡Ah sí! ¡PK Love! (lo vi en varios fics en ingles o incluso en internet...además de la combinación de sus nombres) je je, como que estoy excediendome. ¡En fin!

Ya le paro mejor...u.u

**¡Que los disfruten!**

* * *

El joven héroe de Onett contempló con detenimiento la conversación que tenían sus amigos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Si debía ser sincero, disfrutaba mucho de esos momentos con aquellas personas, a tal punto que la nostalgia había desaparecido de su vida; o por lo menos en ese último tiempo. Siempre una llamada a su madre no sería tan mala idea; se rio ante la broma tonta de Toon Link y cuando estuvo a punto de comentar, fue cuando lo notó.

Su mejor amigo tenía la mirada perdida y no parecía estar prestando atención a la situación. Nadie pareció notarlo, salvo él. Ness sabía muy bien que Lucas era una persona tímida y muy tranquila, al punto de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos con tal de no molestar a nadie, sin embargo, últimamente estaba más retraído de lo normal; internamente, se preguntó si debía hacer algo. Estaba preocupado, pero, no quería presionarlo ni mucho menos incomodarlo; vio como el ro se levantaba de la mesa, disculpándose previamente, y partía rumbo a su habitación. O al menos eso era lo que alegaba.

El muchacho de gorra roja frunció el entrecejo y pensó detenidamente algún motivo por el cual su mejor amigo actuara de esa manera. Pensó y pensó, pero, nada aparecía en su mente. ¿Se habría perdido de algo importante? No, no era posible. ¡Si eran mejores amigos! Conocía muy bien a Lucas, era algo impensable el no saber su estado de ánimo.

_«A lo mejor, no quiere hablar con nadie»_. Se cruzó de brazos y trato de buscar otra respuesta, no veía que ella fuera posible. _«Pero… tengo que saber que sucede. Es mi amigo»_. Cerró sus ojos, como si así pudiera obtener más rápido la respuesta. ─¡Ya sé!─. Dio un brinco cuando una idea pasó por su mente. Notó las atentas miradas de sus compañeros, pero, ignoró cada una de ellas. _«¡Tengo que encontrarla, es la única persona que podría ayudarme!»_

Sin perder el tiempo, Ness corrió en busca de esa persona. Su posible salvadora.

Las horas pasaron y cada luchador seguía pendiente de sus propias preocupaciones, entrenamientos, batallas o incluso quehaceres.

En uno de los jardines de la mansión, el joven psíquico de ojos azules se hallaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, olvidándose de lo que sucedía en sus alrededores.

Lucas contempló el cielo con una suave sonrisa sobre sus labios. La suave caricia del viento y el perfume de los girasoles hacían que se olvidara de sus problemas, e incluso, la felicidad se situara sobre su lastimado corazón. Por tercera vez suspiró. ¿Por qué no se detenían aquellos suspiros? No lo comprendía con exactitud, solo sabía que era una manera de deshacerse de dolor; el dolor que una vez creyó haber superado; y el motivo de ello, fue una memoria que no desaparecía de su cabeza.

El recuerdo de su madre y su hermano gemelo.

_«D-desearía… poder quitar este dolor» _Pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, se sentía cansado y tuvo el repentino deseo de dormir. Descansar un poco y olvidarse de aquella realidad de la cual formaba parte; ¿Sería egoísta olvidarse del ayer solo por un momento?; solo por unos momentos, quería olvidar ese dolor.

Pero, el suave tacto que sintió su en su rostro lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

Descubrió su mirada y vio como caían sobre su cabeza distintos tipos de flores.

Una tras otra.

Y también, se percató de quien era la persona que causo todo ello.

_«¿N-Ness?»._ Se sentó en el suelo y tuvo cuidado de no lastimar ninguna de las flores. ─¿Q-qué haces aquí?─. Preguntó un tanto avergonzado y con los ojos vidriosos; aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido por el oji-violeta.

─Vine a verte. Note que estabas muy distraído y me preocupe─. Respondió con una sonrisa, ignorando el repentino calor que cubrió sus mejillas.

─¿C-cómo sabías que estaba a-aquí?─. Sus dedos rozaron delicadamente un pétalo color rosado y sus labios terminaron curvándose en una suave sonrisa al momento en que percibió un dulce perfume.

Ness aclaró su garganta. No supo por qué, pero se sentía sumamente nervioso. ─B-bueno, le pregunte a la Princesa Peach por ti y ella me dijo posibles lugares donde te encontrarías. Este era uno de ellos─. Su mirada se paseó por los alrededores. En cierto punto, se incomodó ante la inmensidad del jardín y el hecho que solo pudiera distinguir un campo de girasoles. ─¿T-te molesta que esté aquí?

─¡N-no!─. Bajó la mirada a su regazo. ─N-no es eso… solo, estoy s-sorprendido. E-es todo.

Ness se sentó a su lado en silencio e intentó aparentar estar tranquilo. Internamente, sentía un torbellino de emociones, el corazón latiendo rápidamente a tal punto que parecía querer escapar y el prominente calor sobre sus mejillas; ¿Qué le sucedía? Nunca, pero nunca se sintió así. Tan… ¿Nervioso? ¿Angustiado? ¿Temeroso? No había palabras para expresar aquel sentimiento.

─P-por cierto Ness… ¿Por qué trajiste es-esto contigo?─. La pregunta fue tan directa que a cierto punto, el oji-violeta se sorprendió por la actitud de su amigo.

─Je je. Eso. Verás, la Princesa Peach creyó que sería buena idea si llevaba eso conmigo… y-y bueno, yo, pensé que…t-tú…─. Se rascó la mejilla izquierda nervioso, y el sentir la atenta mirada del rubio no ayudaba mucho. ─P-pensé que te gustaría… ya sabes, a ti te gu-gustan las flores y eso…

─Oh. Entiendo─. Lucas recogió con sus manos cada una de las flores y las contempló con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, aquella expresión cambió rotundamente. Ahora, solo mostraba una mueca de desconcierto. ─Ness… pero, estas flores…

El psíquico de gorra roja lo miró sin comprender. ─¿Sucede algo con ellas?

─B-bueno… n-no es que tengan algo malo pero…─. Las mejillas del rubio no tardaron en colorearse por completo. No podía negar que estaba avergonzado y tener que explicarle "eso" a su amigo

─¿Pero qué?

─Bueno… cuando regalas flores a alguien, tratas de decirle un mensaje. Cada flor significa algo distinto─. Apartó la mirada sintiéndose apenado. ─Mi madre me lo dijo. Una de mis últimas platicas con ella, me explico el mensaje oculto de ciertas flores.

─¿Enserio? ¡Genial!─. Exclamó emocionado, se oía interesante. ─¿Y qué quiere decir esta?─. Tomo una flor al azar y la ubicó frente a su amigo.

─Es una Dalia Roja y significa _Te querré siempre_─. Dijo con las mejillas coloradas. Notó la mirada sorprendida de Ness, aunque terminó por desaparecer y su expresión tranquila volvió. ─Estas son Lilas y quieren decir _Mi amor por ti está despertando_. El Jazmín blanco _Nuestro amor será dulce_ y la Margarita _Eres lo más hermoso, te quiero_─. Murmuró. Su voz poco a poco terminó por desaparecer, hasta que el silencio los rodeó a ambos.

Pero Ness no quería que aquella atmosfera continuara entre ambos. ─¿Y-y la Rosa?

─Significa─. Tragó pesadamente. ─S-significa… _Te quiero de verdad._

Ambos apartaron la mirada del otro sintiéndose avergonzados con la sola presencia del ajeno. ¿Estaban apenados? Eso era lo mínimo. Pero, ninguno de ellos pronunciaría palabra alguna, al menos, no por ahora; Ness rascó su mejilla nerviosamente, en un vago intento de distraerse, mientras que Lucas contaba los pétalos de todas las flores y rogaba internamente a que los nervios desaparecieran; de un momento a otro, se dirigieron miradas fugaces y rieron sin comprender la razón.

─¿N-Ness?

─¿S-sí?

─¿Fue la señorita Peach quien te dio esas flores, no?

─Seeh.

Volvieron a reírse.

─Oye ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar videojuegos?─. Lucas asintió ante esa pregunta. Tomo entre sus brazos sus amadas flores y se dispuso a levantarse, sin embargo, repentinamente se arrepintió. ─¿Qué sucede?

─B-bueno… tú me diste una flor, lo justo es que yo te de otra─. No le permitió replicar. Cortó un Girasol y con cuidado, lo ubicó sobre la oreja de Ness. ─L-listo.

Ness se sonrojó notoriamente y comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes, hasta que pudo calmarse. ─G-gracias─. Dijo en un tartamudeo. ─P-pero ¿Qué significa el Girasol?

Lucas sonrió y se levantó del suelo. ─Significa… _Seamos amigos por siempre._

El oji-violeta escuchó atentamente y terminó por sonreír. ─Je, no es necesario que me des una flor para saber eso. Aunque, gracias─. Estiró la mano derecha hacia el rubio sin deshacer en ningún momento la sonrisa de su rostro. ─Vamos Lucas.

El rubio no lo dudo. Afianzó las flores contra su pecho y con su mano libre sujetó la ajena con cuidado. Y dándose una última mirada cómplice, partieron rumbo a la mansión; sin embargo, cada uno se vio inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

_«Te mentí… Ness. El Girasol no quiere decir aquello»_. Mantuvo su mirada sobre el suelo, asegurándose de no tropezar con algo. _«Su verdadero significado es _Te admiro». Su mano cobró vida por sí sola y terminó dando un pequeño apretón al agarre del castaño; Ness notó aquella acción y sonrió, para luego devolver el gesto; Lucas se avergonzó, pero, se sintió feliz. _«Algún día, diré aquellas palabras en voz alta»._

Ellos tenían… un sentimiento sin nombre por el otro.

Pero, no se apresurarían por descubrir su verdadero significado.

Eso era algo para el futuro.

* * *

Debo decir que eso fue muy tierno... (casi muero por tanto dulce...no me gusta el romance, es mas lo odio...¡Es verdad, no me gusta para nada) pero, mas allá de eso, me salió lindo el capitulo, o al menos eso creo. (con respecto a las flores, bueno, investigué un poco y dicen que es así, en caso contrario, vayan y reprochenle a los jardineros por mentirme (?) Como sea. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones, todo es bien recibido.

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Veré cuando vuelvo a actualizar, pero, no les aseguro nada...

Les mando mis super y lindos besos, mis amados packs de beso, bien chiquititos para que les duren hasta la próxima actualización. ¡Nos vemos mis guapuritas hermosas!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	3. Señal del Corazón

¡Cuanto lo siento! En verdad, deje de lado este fic y los otros, cuanto lo siento. Tardé mas de la cuenta en actualizar, con eso de la escuela y ciertas situaciones un tanto difíciles, eh, terminó manteniendome ocupada. Me disculpo con todos ustedes, pero bueno, por fin volvió la inspiración hasta mi y eso, tuve que aprovecharla porque vaya saber cuando iba a tener la oportunidad de escribir... así que, mejor dejo de lloriquear y le damos importancia a esto, porque creo que ustedes estaban esperando.

Como saben, ningún personaje que aquí aparezca me pertenece. No son nada míos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Cierto. Este es capitulo es especial porque es doble Pov, la primera parte es de Toon Link y la segunda parte de Popo (es un solo capi, no se preocupen)... igual, si leen atentamente por la manera en que se comportan y piensan, sabrán quien es quien... xD

¡Ojala les guste! ¡En verdad!

* * *

Todos los días es siempre lo mismo.

Tú no pareces notar los pequeños detalles, mis tímidas señales que hago para que te des cuenta de una vez que solo te necesito a mi lado. ¿Acaso planeas ignorarme? ¡Así nunca seré honesto contigo! Es más, ni siquiera mereces que lo sea. Después de todo, no me estás dando la confianza necesaria como para decirte lo que siente. ¡Vamos! ¡Si tanto quieres que sea honesto, demuéstrame que te lo mereces!

A veces dudo, si esto realmente vale la pena.

Golpeo el suelo por segunda vez ¡¿Dónde se supone que está ese idiota?! ¡Nunca más aceptaré reunirme con él! ¡Ni una cita más! ¡Quiero decir! ¡Ninguna salida de AMIGOS, nunca más! Por mas que ruegue, implore, llore, patalee o suplique, no pienso perdonárselo. ¡Tendrá que esforzarse para conseguir mi perdón! Suficiente que no me he largado desde ya hace unos minutos, estoy cansado y aburrido, si no llega pronto lo asesinaré. ¡¿Hace cuánto que estoy esperando aquí?! ¡Por su bien, espero que sean solo unos minutos o si no...! ¡Ya verá de lo que soy capaz!

¡Maldición! ¡Doble, triple e infinitas veces, maldición!

¿Dónde te encuentras? ¡No es que esta reunión era importante para ti y para ambos! ¡¿Acaso lo olvidó?! ¡Ahora si que estoy molesto! ¡Lo mataré, lo enterraré para luego sacarlo y lo volveré a matar con ayuda de su martillo! Mas le vale venir. ¡No permitiré que me deje esperando como un tonto! ¡Yo no quería hacer esto! ¡No, no, no y mil veces no! ¡No era una cita como él decía! ¡Qué no es una cita!

¡Aghhh, maldito Popo! ¡No te salvarás de mi ira!

Tu molesta voz resuena en mi cabeza, una y otra y otra y otra vez, sin tener la intención de dejarme tranquilo. Recuerdo que ayer antes de dormir estabas muy feliz ¿Y cómo no habrías de estarlo? Luego de treinta intentos fallidos pude aceptarte una condenada salida de amigos ¡Que no es una cita! Eso es lo que gritaste cada segundo que pasaba, ni Ness ni Lucas te soportaron ¡¿Qué decir de mí?! ¡Te odie en ese momento! Pero, mis amigos psíquicos tienen mas paciencia... ¡PERO YO NO!

─¡Mas te vale traer tu trasero congelado aquí porque sino, te haré lamentar toda tu cochina y pervertida existencia!─. Grité ignorando la presencia de cualquier ser viviente y asegurándome de levantar bien en alto mi puño.

Te lo mereces por dejarme plantado en esta reunión, ¡Es una REUNIÓN de amigos! ¡No una cita como gritabas! ¡Qué no era una cita, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué eres tan terco y no quieres aceptar los condenados hechos?! ¡Por mis Diosas! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres así de idiota conmigo?! ¡Te maldigo Popo, a ti y tu condenada sonrisa que me vuelve loco! Si no hubiera sido por ella ¡Probablemente no estaría aquí!

Crucé los brazos a la altura de mi pecho, adoptando una postura y una expresión de estar molesto. ¡No molesto, furioso! No cambiaré de opinión, intentaré mostrarme enojado. Es perfecto. Un plan perfecto, veamos que haces cuando me ves de esta manera, no tendrás otra alternativa que pedirme perdón ¡Suplicarás por el! ¡Me mostraré enojado, furioso e indiferente si es necesario..! Y-y... esa faceta termina por romperse con un "lo siento" de tu parte. Se hará añicos completamente, porque aunque no quiera aceptarlo contigo es siempre así... No puedo enojarme contigo por mas que lo desee.

Maldita sea... soy patético.

A fin de cuentas, siempre tengo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mis ojos se vieron cubiertos de repente, por un lado me sorprendí, mas no decidí golpearlo; ¿Por qué? Bueno... digamos que por esta vez, solo por hoy, seré un poco bueno... ¡Pero solo hasta que haga alguna tontería contra mi!

─¿Quién soy?─. Preguntas divertido, sin notar que mis mejillas se sonrojan y mi corazón comienza a latir contra mi pecho de una manera que no puedo ignorar.

Con el mayor auto-control y usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que hay en mi, deshago tu agarre fácilmente. ─¡Un idiota por hacerme esperar!─. No doy tiempo a que respondas porque te golpeo la cabeza para liberar mi frustración; ¿Y por qué no decirlo? También mi preocupación...

Porque... temía que no vinieras por mí.

─Eso dolió─. Gritas mientras tus manos rozan con cuidado la zona del golpe. Me miras molesto ¡Pero yo lo estoy más!

─Te lo mereces por imprudente... además─. Bajó mi mirada, no quiero que veas mi rostro sonrojado ni que mis ojos parecer querer abrirle el paso a las lágrimas. ─Me hiciste enojar... sabes que no me gusta esperar mucho─. Te digo mientras jugueteo con mis dedos, con tal de aparentar que estoy demasiado entretenido para mirarte.

Oigo tu risa y de la nada, ¡Tus brazos rodean mi cuerpo! ¡¿Pero qué...?! ─¡Tu también me gustas!

─¡Idiota! ¡N-no he dicho que me gustas! ¡Tonto!─. Intento alejarme pero su agarre es fuerte. No me está soltando. ─¡¿A-acaso no escuchas lo que dije?! ¡Y-y sue-suéltame de una vez!

─No quiero.

─¡Popo!

─No, no quiero y no te soltaré─. Veo su rostro y me guiña un ojo con aires coquetos. Aquella acción hizo que mi rostro sea mas rojo de lo que ya estaba. Maldito, ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¡Sabe que no me gusta! Pero... a la vez si.

─I-idiota... tonto... estúpido─. Murmuré mientras permito que me abraces y dejo de resistirme. Mi corazón quiere estallar, quiere escapar y dejarme. ¡Todo por él! ¡Él es el único... que me hace estas cosas! ¡Maldito! Date cuenta... date cuenta lo que me haces. ─¡Vayámonos de aquí!─. Logró empujarlo y sujeto su muñeca.

Te ríes otra vez. ─Eres lindo enojado.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, reprimiendo así los deseos de asesinarte lenta y dolorosamente. No, no esta ocasión. Mis dedos se deslizan y termino sujetando tu mano, tu risa desaparece y de un momento a otro siento un pequeño apretón en mi agarre.

Esa es otra señal... que yo si sé comprender.

Mientras sujete tu mano, no tengo pensado dejarte ir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hay ocasiones en las que él no entiende lo que quiero. En verdad, no tengo malas intenciones contigo y deberías saberlo ya. Es algo muy simple de entender, me gustas, te quiero y cuando menos me dé cuenta terminaré amándote. ¡Solo espera y verás!Tu rostro sonrojado, los ojos repletos de duda y temor, el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Me doy cuenta que quieres decir algo, probablemente un insulto. No me importa mucho, me estoy terminando por acostumbrar a tu comportamiento contradictorio, tus sentimientos y constantes cambios de humor.

Si no lo hago yo ¿Quién más?

No, eso no significa que él no sea importante para mi. Todo lo contrario y creo fervientemente que esto vale la pena.

Vale la pena esperar por él.

─Oye.

─¿Si?

─Deja de mirarme, es vergonzoso─. Me dices por lo bajo, tu mano suelta la mía y volteas a verme sonrojado. ─¡Idiota! ¡Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro!

─No, no lo haré─. Te enojas sin saber que me gusta esa faceta en ti. ─Me gusta mirarte, eres lindo.

Pretendes golpearme, pero al poner una de mis manos sobre tu frente no consigues cumplir con tu objetivo, te enfureces y mueves nerviosamente sus brazos. Intentas alcanzarme y no puedes. Cierro mis ojos y me rio de la situación, eres muy tierno y divertido ¿Cómo no podría enamorarme de ti? De repente, dejas de moverte y te miro preocupado, tienes una mirada tímida en tu rostro ¿Y eso por qué es?

─¿Qué sucede?

─N-no... es... es solo que... te ves tierno c-con... una sonrisa en tu-tu rostro...─. Dices avergonzado.

Mis mejillas se vieron teñidas por un suave tinte rosado, en mi corazón se sitúa un sentimiento cálido e inigualable. ¡Ahora no puedo detenerte, ni mucho menos dejarte ir!

─¡TL!

─¿Q-qué?

─¡Me gustas mucho!─. Grité emocionado.

─¡Cállate!

Pero, no puedo ni quiero parar. Te diré que te quiero hasta no poder hacerlo más, incluso si me pides que me detenga no lo haré. No, no quiero hacerlo. Te quiero mucho, tanto que no puedo frenar este sentimiento. No dejaré de gritarlo y se lo diré al mundo entero si es necesario; te ves apenado. ¿Cómo quieres que me detenga si tienes esa linda cara roja?

─¡Me gustas y te quiero!

─¡No digas cosas vergonzosas!

─¡Pero es cierto!

─¡Ya entendí! ¡Lo sé, lo sé!

─¡Te quiero!

─¡Ya basta! No lo repitas... no lo olvidaré...

─Pero... yo quiero decírtelo siempre.

Bajas tu mirada avergonzado y sujetas mi mano sin que yo lo espere. ─¿S-si te... digo que... t-tú también... m-me gustas... dejarás de gri-gritar?

─¿Eh?

─¡Q-que me gustas, idiota!─. Abres tus ojos sorprendido y rápidamente me das la espalda. ─¡No esperes que lo repita porque no lo haré, no pienso hacerlo!

Ya no necesito mas señales.

Tu me gustas y yo a ti ¿No es suficiente?

Te abrazo y siento como tu cuerpo se pone tenso pero terminas relajándote, te ríes por lo bajo y yo sin saber por qué, me estoy riendo contigo. ¿Quién sabrá el motivo? ¡A ninguno de los dos nos importa! Eso es lo único importante.

─Oye... ¿N-no querías ver esa película?

Asiento aunque no pueda verme, me separo de él y tomo su mano, arrastrándolo. ─¡Hay que seguir con nuestra cita!

─¡No es una cita!

─No me importa─. Te miro y tú haces lo mismo. ─Mientras pueda estar contigo, es suficiente.

Te sonrojas y yo sonrío. No necesito nada más.

Ambos habíamos comprendido las señales del otro.

* * *

Whaaa, que bonito. A mi me gusto mucho esto...  
Ojala les haya gustado, en verdad así lo deseo. Como ya dije arriba, lamento mucho no haber actualizado seguido o terminar los fics, los dejé medio-medio abandonados (también puedo decirles, que otras "cosas", que no da ganas comentar, me sucedieron). Lo siento. Pero bueno, prometo volver a subir los fics mas seguidos o por lo menos no tardar tanto... Je je, en compensación del tiempo que tarde, este capi fue mas largo.

Bueno, me despido de todos. Tengan una linda semana y les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año.

¡Nos leemos luego!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
